Chhota Bheem and Krishna
= Chhota Bheem Aur Krishna = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Chhota Bheem & Krishna is an Indian animated movie featuring Bheem, the star of the Chhota Bheem series, and also the first Indian animated film where two major characters from two different series were featured.1 Running time - 68 mins. Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Characters * 3Reception * 4Production * 5See also * 6References * 7External links Plotedit The movie opens with the massive army of Bhotakpur ready to battle. Their injured spy hurriedly arrives to inform them that the devil himself is coming their way. The commander shows immense bravery and commands his army to forge ahead, but within seconds he is killed by a huge dark figure who reveals himself as Kirmada. The king accepts defeat, but Kirmada says he should have done that earlier, and kills him. Terrified, the army flees. King Induverma is seated at his court with Bheem and his ministers, when a messenger of Kirmada arrives. He says Kirmada has ordered Induverma to open Dholakpur's gates the next day and accept defeat, the failure to do so shall seal their fate. Unmoved by his threats, Bheem says that the next day, just like any other day, Dholakpur would wake up independent. The messenger storms off, saying they would regret it later. The next day, the army of Dholakpur arrives to battle, but to their surprise, there is no army to confront them. Bheem goes to consult the sorceress, who gifts him a magical sword, using which he would be able to defeat Kirmada. Bheem returns to the battlefield and uses the sunlight reflected from the sword to expose Kirmada's army. The battle commences; the army of Dholakpur gains an upper hand with Bheem leading from the front against Kirmada. But as soon as the sun sets, Dholakpur's army loses momentum and king Induverma is captured. Bheem is forced to surrender his sword, he and the surviving army are taken as prisoners of war. Bheem is offered to join Kirmada's army in return for his freedom, but he flatly refuses. He and his friends are sent to the dungeon where they would be fed only once in two days. They manage to fool a guard and steal a metal plate from him, using which they dig a way out of the dungeon, during the course of the next two days. While Bheem, his friends, and the general escape, Kalia, Dholu and Bholu fail to escape in time and they are captured. Bheem and his friends take refuge in a forest. They visit the sage for help, who narrates the history of Kirmada, and instructs Bheem and his friends to pray to Lord Krishna, who would surely help them. *Even after few days, when the situation is unchanged, Bheem gets tired of the same old routine and goes away to be alone for a while. When he is back, he finds his friends unconscious from consuming some toxic fruits. He hurries to fetch a doctor, but finds his way blocked by a herd of sheep and their shepherd, who reveals himself as Kanha. Bheem tries to fight him out his way, but almost falls off the cliff in the process. Kanha saves Bheem, and says he can save his friends as well. He uses some wild herbs to cure them, and humbly requests to join their circle. Resurrected, they resume their training with their new friend Kanha. Jaggu sees a small group of Kirmada's soldiers heading their way, whom they defeat easily. Kanha sets off to rescue Kalia, Dholu and Bholu (who were earlier sentenced to being fed to the tigers, for refusing to disclose Bheem's refuge hideout location). Kanha instructs Kalia to rescue King Induverma, princess Indumati and the soldiers in prison the following day, and lower the flag on the fort when they have completed their task. With Kanha's blessings, Kalia is able to complete his job rather easily. On the other side, Bheem, his friends and Kanha are facing the massive army of Kirmada. Bheem is asked to accept defeat by Kirmada, but at exactly the same time Kalia completes his task and lowers the flag. Kirmada's army is attacked by Dholakpur's army and is defeated with ease. Kirmada goes underground and brings along a Brahmastra given to him by the devil. He hurls the weapon towards Bheem, but Kanha gets in the way. The Brahmastra on coming in contact with Kanha, turns into a garland around his neck. Kanha towers above everyone else in the battlefield, and reveals himself as Lord Krishna. On his command, Bheem finishes off Kirmada using the chariot wheel as Lord Krishna's Sudarshana chakra. The film ends with Krishna telling the viewers that whenever there is injustice and wrongdoing in the world, he will be there. All that needs to be done is to remember him, just like Bheem and his friends did.1 Charactersedit ** Chhota Bheem : Known simply as 'Bheem', he is the main protagonist of the Chhota Bheem series. He is a brave 9 year old, who is always there to help those in need. In this movie, he is the main character responsible for saving his town Dholakpur from the evil Kirmada.*'Kanha' : The child avatar of Lord Krishna, he arrives to help Bheem and his friends when all hope seemed lost. ** Kirmada : The evil, power-hungry and ruthless demon, who had defeated all the kingdoms with his army, and enslaved them. He is the main antagonist of the film. ** Bheem's friends: Raju, chutki, kalia, jaggu, dholu and bholu - They are bheem's friends, who also live in the town of Dholakpur. They help Bheem and Kanha in overcoming the odds and defeating Kirmada. ** King Induverma : He is the king of Dholakpur. He was captured during the first battle against Kirmada, but was later rescued by Kalia. He has a daughter, Princess Indumati. ** Princess Indumati :The daughter of dholakpur's king Indraverma,is rescued by Kanha,Kalia,Dholu and bholu with the king Receptionedit The movie was released during Janmashtami on 23 August 2008, and was a very big hit. It was considered to be a great success as it became number one on Indian television screens. Greengold Animation and Pogo became a household name as a result of the movie's great visibility. It was a stepping stone that paved the way for the upcoming movies of the series. Productionedit The movie was written by Raj Viswanadha and directed by Rajiv Chilaka. It was made and released by Greengold Animation of Hyderabad, India. See alsoedit ** Chhota Bheem & Ganesh, the second Chhota Bheem movie. ** Chhota Bheem & Krishna: Pataliputra- City of the Dead, the third Chhota Bheem movie. ** Chhota Bheem: Bheem vs Aliens, the fourth Chhota Bheem movie. ** Chhota Bheem: Journey To Petra, the fifth Chhota Bheem movie. ** Chhota Bheem: Master of Shaolin, the seventh Chhota Bheem movie. ** Chhota Bheem: Dholakpur to Kathmandu, the eighth Chhota Bheem movie. Category:Films